1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for treating a mammal (e.g., a human) having one or more stenotic blood vessels. For example, amnion coated balloons provided herein can be used in balloon angioplasty.
2. Background Information
Angioplasty is frequently used to treat heart disease and peripheral artery disease (PAD). Heart disease is the leading cause of death for both men and women, and PAD affects at least 8 to 12 million Americans with prevalence increasing with age (CDC, Heart Disease Facts. Available online at cdc.gov/heartdisease/facts.htm). Each year, more than 1 million patients in the United States have angioplasty (American Heart Association. Heart Disease and Stroke Statistics—2007 Update. Dallas, Tex.: American Heart Association; 2007), but up to one-quarter of people who have angioplasty must have it repeated, or, in the case of heart disease, have bypass surgery within a few years (Harvard Health Publications, “Angioplasty or bypass surgery?” Harvard Heart Letter April 2008).